halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 4
Ads being covered on the Main Page On smaller resolutions the current version of the main page table covers the ads, due to the poll box and the featured image being in two side-by-side tables. This is a bad thing ™. Some suggestions for making the table more dynamic: * Don't use a globally wrapping table, a div would be contstrained (in most browsers) by the content div. * Split the columns a bit more into their own separate tables. A table looks nice, but doesn't allow content to find its natural parting. * Try to align inflexible content, such as the poll and the image. This would allow the opposing column, in extremely small browsers or resolutions, to squeeze to the width of the widest word (worst case). --Splarka (talk) 05:01, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Um, This is/was specific to the main page which is why I used this page. --Splarka (talk) 01:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::We can just remove it. The voting template will be brought down soon anyway, and it can be put back later. -ED 22:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Question About Userboxes Are we allowed to use userboxes from other wikis on our user pages?--Ketchup 01:46, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :They are free by definition, but they will most probably not work, as the code is stored on their Wiki's server, not ours. You could create the userbox to use on Halopedia, but it's best to do so on a subpage of your userpage if it's not related to Halo. -- Manticore Talk | 02:59, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Can we create our own custom userboxes? if so then how? -Spartan G-23 Halopedia Presentation :Do you think we can change the presentation of the Halopedia Main Page, it seems to have bits of information placed everywhere and doesn't look that great compared to other wikia's such as Wookiepedia. Could we also perhaps consider changing the font. -Exodus 117 "Auto-ranking" Spartans OK I'm really frustrated by this. Nearly every Spartan page whose rank has not been specifically mentioned is listed as a Petty Officer Second Class. Yes, I know all the SPARTAN-IIs were promoted to this rank upon "graduation", but that doesn't mean that was the same for every SPARTAN-III (I know some have been mentioned as PO2's though). It definitely doesn't make sense that Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs (who are still in training!) are listed as PO2. They haven't "graduated" yet!!! I think we need to make a page to list references for Spartan characters' ranks, and then list the others without references as unknown. Does anyone agree with me on this? Is anyone else irritated? -- Manticore Talk | 13:07, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Gamma company graduated. That is why they left Onyx. Those that remained there were just competing for top team. -ED 20:13, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ohh yeah! Well now I just sound kinda crazy. But if you check out SPARTAN-G099 you'll see a reference to him being called Private. Anyways it wasn't just Gamma Company. -- Manticore Talk | 02:57, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::They did graduate, but no reference was made to them graduating to the rank of PO2, as with the SPARTAN-IIs. Theres no reference to any other classes of Spartans graduating to this rank either (even if SPARTAN-IIIs hold the rank, they may have been promoted to it following years of service). -- Manticore Talk | 07:21, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Regarding DYK... I don't really like having the big long list there... I'd rather it just displays one random thing from a list, sorta like this, and then anyone can add something to the list, and it'll just display one random thing from the entire list. Whaddya think? guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed. -ED 20:14, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::GPT, that Idea is amazing. In fact, I am going to impliment it right now. -ED 02:20, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah that's a good idea, but it should have 4 items, not 2. With 2 it looks bare, and it also is unbalanced on the Main Page. -- Manticore Talk | 03:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) wikipedia is this site part of the wikimedia foundation?--Socialist 13:49, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :No, it isn't. Please see Wikimedia for details of how Wikia and Wikimedia are different. Angela talk 14:30, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Improvement Drive? When I visited the page for the selection of the next improvement drive, I noticed that it is VERY unorganized. Personally I think that we should set it up like the featured article and stuff, with the nice, organized voting. That way we will be able to tell fairly which improvement drive is next. Also we should have a page that stating everything that needs to be accomplished before a section is considered good, and you can check off what has been finished. I think that will make our improvement drives more effective. Whad does everybody else think? Raging Phantom 19:13, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :There's never really been a lot of demand for the drive, its sort of fallen my the wayside lately. If you would like to imprive it, feel free. -ED 18:56, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I have changed the voting page. Please note that I erased all nominations from before 2007, so if you had an idea before 2007 and want to have it nominated, you will have to do it again. shadow in the prism 19:24, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Ranking Do you guys know how featured articles have a Legendary picture in the ''very top-right corner? Why not expand that, where stubs gets an Easy symbol, good articles get a Normal image, and great articles get a Heroic image? Respect them Grunts, Mouse Squeak to me. :We would have to make some pretty extensive criteria for that. Right now, the symbol just represents FA status, just like John-117 helmet in the corner of admin's unserpages represent admin status. -ED 01:34, 3 March 2007 (UTC) If anyone wants to do it, I have an idea for how that might be structured. *Featured articles - Legendary icon *Nominated to be featured articles - Heroic *Stubs - Easy *Not sure what Normal would be for, it'd be stupid to have it on every other page. -- Manticore Talk | 00:08, 4 March 2007 (UTC) IDEA I just had the best idea in the jole wiki of halo!! HAloepedia could have 3 different political parties kinda. Each admit would be kinda in charge. it might be the differnt friend groups maybe or somthing. like the one id be in would have Caboose, climax, digipatd, josh-29, Terror, Forerunner, maybe rot and more. we'd have dragonclaws as our admit repersentive maybe. and we have a vote every month or 3 or something. That would be really cool and would bring users together. It would be great. maybe for the fan art thing. the 3 admits and one elected person from each there parties would have a set on in it. or something. It could be used for alot. we could have more userboxs more new users would feel involed and alot of other stuff. it would defenitly bring a new kinda order to halopedia that no other wiki's have ever known! What do you all think?--''[[User:Ryanngreenday/Lima Company|'''Lieutenant]]'' [[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'Colonel']] [[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']] 19:20, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :This is a great idea, instead of have one person controlling everything, we could have 3 parties that debate and discuss things about Halopedia.-- Joshua 029 19:46, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :It sounds kind of weird to make it into a republic when this sort of communist system works already. Frankly, it sounds better suited to a MUD than a wiki. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :I have no idea what the purpose of the three parties would be from that description. I don't think we need to start a whole new project merely so there can be a userbox put on people's pages either. -- Manticore Talk | 00:11, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Isnt' this what the Covenant of Halopedia is? -- Esemono 01:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Esemono is correct. This is the Covenant of Halopedia. It is a very intriguing idea, but I don't think it would work in practical terms. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:30, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Plus, Halopedia still "officially" has at least four admins. If Seethroo ever comes back, he will get his status back, too. -ED 01:52, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Why should he get his status back after such a long period of inactivity? Wouldn't it be a better plan to vote for a new admin? Someone who is regularly active and is a pillar of the Halopedia community? My personal vote would go with RR or GPT shadow in the prism 19:11, 7 March 2007 (UTC) GPT's only been here a few months, no matter how much he's contributed in that time. Seethroo was the creator of the site that eventually became this wiki (I think that's a fair explanation of what happened, see Halopedia:History for more info), so he should get admin status as a courtesy if he returns. -- Manticore Talk | 04:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, with the three inactive admins, Buz left Halopedia soon after it was created. AgentSeethroo created the site and disappeared when he was reassigned (He's in the US Air Force) during the move from old.halopedia to new.halopedia. Steve (Porplemontage) is still around, he answers questions and takes care of the occasional technical problems. Of the three, only Buz wouldn't get his admin status back, in my opinion. -ED 22:04, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Halo Comic Books Theres a halo comic book sieres coming out is that going to be added to the haloverse section. :Of course. It will be mentioned if it comes out, and it will be extensively added if it is Bungie approved canon. -ED 17:15, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Foreign Halopedia français Wiki Bonjour esemono, pouvons nous veuillez avoir une version française de ce site Web. comme vous pouvez voir, j'ai clairement les qualifications. -- précurseur __________Translation__________ hello, please can we have a french version of this website. as you can see, i clearly have the qualifications. -- Forerunner :I would say feel free to do it, though you might have trouble drumming up support from our site, most people here don't speak french. -ED 17:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::I see. though it could introduce french people to visit the fr.version. coz i fink i heared about halo:CE having french copies (as in french people doin the voices), and obviusly fluent french speaking canadians. Forerunner 18:02 7/3/07 :::A French version would be great. Do you know any French-speaking Halo fans who would edit it though? Or at least forums where you could find such people? Angela talk 19:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::http://www.halo.fr/ ? I can't read French, so I don't know for sure if it works. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:17, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::If sent a meesage 2 the site (in french) where shall i tell them 2 sign in (i.e. tll u that they want it)? coz i can't get on the forums tho i fink i need another password 4 that. 15:48 9/3/07 __________Translation__________ Si envoyé un meesage 2 le site (dans le français) où leur dirai-je 2 signe le registre (c'est-à-dire tll u qu'ils le veulent) ? car je ne peux pas monter dans les forum tho je dénonce j'ai besoin d'un autre mot de passe 4 cela. Précurseur ::::::I'm not sure what you mean. The forums are here: http://forums.halo.fr/ I was able to register an account. I haven't tested posting though as I can't write the language. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:19, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::I dont mean that/. when i said i can't get on the forums i ment as i i cant post on the forums. i've got a password. they send me an email telling me somat that says what would ur parents think if u were 2 be a member. i send it. but they go on and on about 'you'v either logged under an incorrect account or your username is inactive' So how the hell can i go n i don't know. ::::::::Ok i fixed that problem ::::::Erm... On other wikis it is linked 2 from the main page.; Like in english Runescape, it has French. And so french halopedia would beFrench. u got it? ::::::: It puts u on the search results page with a blue link (the kind of blue u see for inter/outerwiki travels) I'd just like to say, that although I'm not doubting you speak French, the fact that you wrote in French does not mean you "clearly have the qualifications"; anyone can use a translation website. -- Manticore Talk | 04:10, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Halopl somebody is making a polish halopedia. (please note:I cannot read write or even understand polish so don't look at me) today what if we added a part of the main page where we say, 'in this day in halo history...', or something like that? i got the idea from another wiki i saw, so it might be plagerizing, but what do you think? although it might have to be something kinda different, since there aren't many specific days mentioned in the Halo universe. Phil.e. 00:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :How about : 'Finishing the Fight 2007'. hows that? it shows that halo3 is coming and is not in breach of copyright law (exept if u put that on the cover of another game). 15:41 9/3/07 ::That wouldn't be plagiarism, since you aren't taking someone else's work and calling it your own. If there are enough dates relating to Halo, I might be able to throw something together for that and shove it in DYK. Here's an idea: Just add any dates related to Halo to User:Guesty-Persony-Thingy/This Day, seperating them as Halo universe dates and real world dates, and I'll see what I can do on the techy side of things. 'guesty-persony- ' 23:50, 10 March 2007 (UTC) White Stuff http://img239.imageshack.us/img239/584/whitestuffdu6.png Does anyone else sometimes see the menu bars obscured by a white frame? --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:06, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I see it on my desktop, but not my laptop. My laptop doesn't have the latest IE, but the desktop does (both run Windows XP). The desktop also seems to have problems with wikias in general, as pictures don't load or the code starts messing up. 'Dude984' Communications]-[ ] 01:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Microsoft problem, mb? That's what Firefox is for. ;D 'guesty-persony- ' 01:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Happens on my computer sumtimes. Check on My Computer and right click on 'Local Disk (C:)' and then clik on properties. look on the pie chart. This tells you how much space you have. Going on web pages apparently creates an unseen temporary folder. If you (refering to anyone as i'm speaking in second person) have AOL, just reset your toolbar. 18:47 12/3/07 :I've seen that on a bunch of the wikia wikis. -ED 19:09, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Halo News (working title) How about a news page that shows the weeks news. like there are sections. Crime section reports felonies/Vandals, Buisness section shows any future development for the site. its a work not realy in progress rather a crazy idea. 18:51 12/3/07 :RelentlessRecusant has his own personal newsletter that covers all that stuff. If you like, you can sign up with him to get the newsletter. -ED :: # i don't know where 2 sign up #me + RR (i'm not in his fanclub! *gasp*) Rn't on good terms. coz he keeps trying 2 ban me. 4 a multi-IP-scandal when both times it turrns out they were signed in! is the main page, go to RR's userpage and go down to and put your name in the confirmed box to sign up. And he isn't trying to ban you or get you banned or anything; ''I'm the one who pointed out that those three people weren't signed in. It's not my fault someone's cheating for you; if you want to win, do something really special next month, or something, so no one will have to cheat. guesty-persony- ' 20:29, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, yeah. That's what youre looking for. That's all we can do for you. -ED 20:34, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Aok. but the things RR said are classed as bullying! he sais that like i'm forging votes (i.e. 'your a cheater!' in 8 yr old sayings) i'm ythe victim of bullying every day and was shoked 2 be insulted by someone over 2500 mmiles away! I can understand hat what you did was a good thing. but he just takes it too far (funny as i am now).if sum1 say 'these seem strange you dont go 'then get rid of them' you inspect thouruly and if they can talk, ask them. :He isn't bullying you; he's just saying that somedone's adding false votes, which is true. We don't know who's doing it, but someone is, so we removed them. End of discussything-yageanisms. 24.251.125.185 20:54, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Edits How do you know how many edits a user has? shadow in the prism 19:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) : has a few ways of finding that out. -ED 19:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Ops. That was Halopedia:Stats I was referring to. -ED 19:52, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Theres also one for just the wikia your using it on . note:you must right your username on it. :::Heres mine for just untill i wrote this *Total 1,247 100% *(Main) 781 62.63% *Talk 82 6.75% *User 138 11.07% *User talk 82 6.58% *Halopedia 1 0.08% *Halopedia talk 12 0.96% *Image 23 1.84% *Image talk 1 0.08% *Template 118 9.46% *Template talk 4 0.32% *Category 3 0.24% *Forum 3 0.24% Cool, thanks shadow in the prism 15:36, 13 March 2007 (UTC) I think in i know of a vandal crisis i think i no how signed users votes become unsigned votes... Well,you know that you go on history section of pages, well go on the User of the Month's history page. click on the 'Revision made at __:__ on the__ of __ 2007. it probably got edited by someone, when not logged in. and then re-saved it that way it would show that the newer edits didn't happed the way they did. I've heared it all the time on wikipedia I would like to point out that it possibly would have been cira 19:00 US Eastern time. i was asleep so that would rule me out (that would be 4 in the morning where i am) I advise u (I.e Dragonclaws Esemono, possibly Ed aswell) to put its history page on 'lookout' mode (i.e. stopping unsigned and ordinar users from editing it, or putting it on your watch list) 'I solve the puzzles'-- 15:40 15/3/07 :The page is under semi-protection, ie you must be logged in to change it. -ED 19:58, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::What if you went on it, and then logged off??? seriously help me out here.. - :::Then you can't vote until you sign back in. That's all there is to it. Only '''registered users can vote, that has always been the rule. So, you must show that you are a registered user to vote. -ED 20:19, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :You mean an edit conflict? But that would still show whoever signed that logged in while changing it right before any anonymous person. But anyone not logged in shouldn't even be editting the page in the first place. But, as ED says, it's protected, so you have to be signed in to vote now. guesty-persony- ' 20:23, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok i was just talking about wether or not unsigned users might be able to go on the history page, open an earlier version, and like save over it as a signed member. Though be careful. There could be multiple ::Please note that i created chief2552 as a backup file coz mine got stuck on a preference change that made it impossible 2 change back. i finaly did on another computer at my friends house. :::Users that aren't signed in can't revert the page, they can't touch it in any way. So, no, they can't do that, either. -ED 20:33, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::Impossible; that would simply erase any changes since then and show it was done by an unsigned user. Here, I'll show you right now. Say something, then I'll go back to the version before you said that with my IP address and sign it as Guesty, but on the history page it will still say 24.251.185.125, rather than Guesty, regardless of which version I editted or who I signed as. 'guesty-persony- ' 20:35, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, he gets it! 'guesty-persony- ' 20:39, 14 March 2007 (UTC) A-Ok. I'm with u all the way. (hey that rymes!) Funny u should talk as on the 13 of March was it? and edit on the page ended misteriously with 3 votes missing 4 me. and that person whome is registered 2 have done that... WAS YOU!!! GPT notices that sum1 is winning, reads an article of something strange? replaces 3 votes! Look here! :BSP and EvilWays's votes misteriously dissapear during your edit... :Above the writing on the edit it reads... '''WARNING: You are editing an out-of-date revision of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this revision will be lost. ' '''Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it. :Heres More . *'Revision as of 13:31, March 12, 2007; Esemono' **Donut THX 1138 (9) (talk)(contribs) **Dojorkan (2) (talk)(contribs) **Forerunner (4) (talk)(contribs) after Esemonos vote, on the next revision... *'Revision as of 17:48, March 12, 2007; 70.60.48.227' **Donut THX 1138 (9) (talk)(contribs) **Forerunner (4) (talk)(contribs) **RamblerMan (5) (talk)(contribs) although RamblerMan's votes were taken off eventualy, this is still classed as vandalism! It took at least 7 revisions before they even realised that there were no votes 4 him at all. I believe RamblerMan made 5 votes 4 himself to make him be the user of the month! was it looked up to? I suggest that higher ranking users should keep the page on their watchlist incase of a VANDAL CRISIS!!! :What are you blubbering about? BSP and EvilWays's votes were both from the same IP address, and, because they were from an IP, they were not logged idn. Because of that, they don't count. And RamblerMan hasn't even touched that page, at least not since January 4, since that's as far back as I looked. Linky to revision, mb? 24.251.125.185 20:15, 17 March 2007 (UTC) UNSC Personnel Template? I was thinking that UNSC personnel could use a template for basic facts to be displayed on the character pages. Unfortunatly, while I've found success editting existing templates, I have no idea how to start one from scratch. If anyone is interested in creating one, I'd be glad to start filling them in. Chickenman 20:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :I think we do have one...-ED 21:45, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::Really? I looked... Chickenman 21:48, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::Template:Human Character Infobox is what we use for all human characters. -ED 22:00, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. Chickenman 22:01, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::except for SPARTANS Dude984 Communications]-[ ] 00:25, 11 April 2007 (UTC) WHY ARENT THEY MADE YET! Why aren't Pirates, Black Market Trader articles created yet????? I'd make them myself but unfortunantly I dont know much of them =Maybe someone who knows of these should create a article? --[[User:Spartan 1 1 7|Spartan 1 1 7] 23:16, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe there isn't that much about them, which would be why you don't know much of them, and there are no articles. -Chickenman 00:51, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::If any information on them is brought up, an article should be created, yes. You can start them yourself. -ED 22:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::There mentioned in the fall of reach but no real info is told. So..., I guess your right.The Se7ens Haunt Me Links on main page I think the, The Halo Games, section should be cleaned up, something like this maybe. The Games This is why you're really here, right? Here's the meat and potatoes of the Halo Universe. *Halo: Combat Evolved **Halo Computer Edition ***Halo Custom Edition *Halo 2 **Halo 2 Vista *Halo 3 *Halo Wars *Unidentified Halo Project Miscellaneous Information *Halo: Combat Evolved Cinematic Cutscenes *Halo 2 Cinematic Cutscenes *Glitches and Tricks **Skull/Halo 2 *Walkthroughs AlphaPrime 22:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :The game links have been realigned in this way. -ED 22:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Halo Glitches and Tricks, and Halo 2 Glitches and Tricks link to the same page. And the walkthroughs aren't just for Halo 1. AlphaPrime 03:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Reorganize the main page It's probibly just me, but doesn't it seem to make more sense to put the current events, featured article, did you know, featured quote, halopedian of the month, featured picture, and the improvement drive underneath publicity section. Most people new to halopedia are looking for halo information, not halopedian of the month and the current events of the halopedian community. And the other things I mentioned don't get updated enough to really be more important than "Inside the Halo Universe" the "Halo Games" and the other sections that are currently near the bottom. --66.172.209.116 04:06, 1 April 2007 (UTC) I agree --207.28.99.145 14:48, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll try and format it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:41, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Um, I'm going to try and sum up the changes to the main page in a word. Here it is: Ouch Sorry ED but it looks awful, I suggest reverting it to the way it was, or trying a different design, because that one just doesn't do it. OARLOCK 18:07, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :The old way didn't look good either, the top of the page was cluttered with colorful templates and the REAL info (the reason why we are here) was pushed to the bottom. If you have a better suggestion to the Main Page design, feel free to suggest it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:11, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to be gone for a week, but I do have an idea for the main page, just don't have enough time to give it to you right now. I'll be back on tuesday. Cheers OARLOCK 15:38, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :ok. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:20, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Aslo, if anyone else has a suggestion, feel free to post it here, the design doesn't really matter to me. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:20, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Its growing on me, I've decided it looks fine, just a bit of a shock at first. OARLOCK 16:07, 10 April 2007 (UTC) join me we are the bob. you will be emancipated. assistance would be appreciated page there was a page about the cable on here yester day but i cant seem to find it now also i pressed dismiss by accident and dont no how to revert it :Halopedia:Cabal. It was an April Fools joke, BTW, and it's been removed, so there's nothing to dismiss anymore, since it's not April 1 anymore. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. I don't like 03:06, 3 April 2007 (UTC) IRC not working for anybody else? My IRC connection is not working. Anybody else having problems? Parp555-My Head Asploded! 01:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I haven't had a problem with it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Halopedia Warz Can someone state the next Halopedia Warz game on the front page or on my discussion page? cuz I really,really want to join this! :D-SPARTAN-410 04:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Message one of the members of Halopedia Warz, they'll likely be glad to get on one. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 00:27, 12 April 2007 (UTC) MainPage Characters. Shouldn't Covenant Seperatist be in the characters catalog on the main page. If the UNSC is and forerunner are they should too, right? :The Heretics do have their own section on the Characters page...its just that there is only one character for them. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 00:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I think he's talking about the front page, under the Halo Universe section. I think the Heretics and Separatists deserve a spot. - AlphaPrime :I don't think so. They are relatively minor factions which have been given minor parts in the Halo universe, unlike the Flood, Forerunner, Covenant and UNSC. If more background is added to them, perhaps we may. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 23:59, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page Poll? What about a Poll of the month? eg; did you get invited the Halo 3 Beta? or something along those lines? -- SpecOps306 20:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) let's have a poll-- should we have a poll on the main page? *Yes *No The Lieutenant General 20:41, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :The last time we put up a poll, a Wikia admin took it down because it did something funky with the javascript and blocked the Google ads for those who use low resolutions. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :No It's cluttered enough. - AlphaPrime Slight Changes I propose two minor changes to the main page: #In the second paragraph, someone misspelled "center". #Where it links to the UNSC, perhaps the "weapons, history, etc." part should be taken out. May the Cause support you, Mouse Squeak to meh. 02:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :#That's a British/American spelling conflict. It is used sometimes in America when people are trying to be formal, though. Same with "theatre" and "theater." :#Yeah, I agree. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Theres no need to change because its another form of spelling. Infact romo'u'r has it that the American form came to be because when they decided to write and speak english (they were gonna choose German apparently). But... they either wanted differences...or the more accepted version...few people could write and so the man who made the first US dictionary misspelled as he wrote by what words sounded like. (i dont get this story) ::P.S. i am aware ur gonna say im overreacting so dont bother pointing that out. :::The way I heard it, the Americans wanted to prove their independence from the British even in their spelling. Anyway, we have previously decided to favor American spelling over British, given that Halo is American in origin. Even though "centre" isn't actually a typo and is still sometimes used in America, I felt it was best to remove it from the main page to set a precedent of American spelling. It may not have much effect, but it could deter some well-intentioned American newbie from using the British spelling on purpose (some wikis use British only, like the Harry Potter wiki). --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) He he, sorry about the controversy. May the Cause support you, Mouse Squeak to meh. 01:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC)